Em segredo
by Li Morgan
Summary: O duelo entre os irmãos Uchiha, os pensamentpos de Itachi. Yaoi NaruIta, Maru Sasu, bem levinho, nem parece meu!


**Naruto não me pertence, eu sei, eu sei, vocês não acreditam em mim, acham que eu possuo Naruto e seus personagens e sou egoísta demais para partilhá-los com vocês, não? Tolinhos...**

**Essa é mais uma fic que eu fiz, segue o meu parâmetro Yaoi (homem com homem), acredito que nunca fiz nada diferente, minha mente corrompida é totalmente dedicada a isso. Já tentei fazer algo diferente, mas é impublicável, não rola. A única mulher que eu aceito com os meus queridinhos, sou eu! **

**Estão avisados! **

**Ah, essa fic foi um resquício mental do que Reciprocidad, a tradução que trago para vocês. É o último resquício dela em minha mente, por isso, aproveitem!**

**Em Segredo**

Ele lutaria hoje. Hoje ele terminaria o capitulo mais decisivo de sua vida, hoje ele descobriria se o irmão merecia viver ou morrer, se merecia andar sobre o sol, se merecei a dedicação dos aliados e amigo que lutavam tão desesperadamente por ele.

_Porque eu sou um irmão bem melhor do que você_.

Sim, ele fora, um irmão melhor, um amigo melhor, um exemplo melhor, mas não pudera apagar a escuridão nociva que havia causado em Sasuke. Toda aquela luz, toda aquela alegria de viver, não pudera salvar seu ototo da tristeza que causara.

Ele era como um veneno se alastrando pelo corpo de Sasuke, tomando sua mente, Naruto era o antídoto.

Sasuke ainda não sabia, ainda não percebera o quanto o loiro havia moldado seus atos, moldado a pessoa que ele queria ser. Ainda era idiota demais para perceber que só saíra de Konoha para poder proteger o loiro dele. Que só tentara matá-lo para que ele não pudesse tomar Naruto para si. Inveja e cobiça, amor e ódio. Sasuke nunca aprendera a separar as emoções, nunca conseguira amar sem invejar, odiar sem cobiçar. E era isso que ele representava agora, uma prova para merecer viver sobre o sol.

Anos e anos vivendo na obscuridade para poder provar que merecia um lugar ao sol, um lugar ao lado do ser mais iluminado que já pisara sobre a terra.

Até o lugar escolhido para essa ultima prova, para o ultimo confronto era um lugar sujo, abandonado e escuro, um lugar onde os iguais se digladiariam para ver quem merecia alcançar a luz. Sasuke nunca entendera a profundidade dos sentimentos de Naruto, nunca tentara, estava corrompido demais pelas emoções que ele colocara lá.

Sorriu ao ver o irmão chegando. Negro e branco se chocando, tão iguais, tão semelhantes, mas Sasuke não via isso. Não via que ambos tinham deixado a muito as emoções para trás, que escolheram caminhos sombrios, que mataram todos que amavam e que poderiam enfraquecê-los sendo usados contra eles. Ele usara suas próprias mãos e armas para isso, Sasuke usara sua mente e coração.

Uchiha era realmente um clã frio e maldito. Eles, os dois mais fortes daquele clã, os dois únicos agraciados a mais de vinte gerações pelo poder supremo dos Uchiha, eram amaldiçoados com a insensibilidade, com a cobiça, com a inveja sem limites.

Naruto era apenas o ultimo ponto de igualdade dos dois. Era a única coisa que enternecia seus corações, que lhes rompia a couraça, que fazia seus corações ansiarem.

Essa era a verdade, esse era o motivo para quererem ter o sangue do loiro em suas mãos.

Entendia a vontade de proteger, mas como proteger alguém que procurava o perigo, que o abraçava sorrindo? Como proteger o que não deseja ser protegido? Como se tornar forte o suficiente para superar alguém que aprendia com cada golpe que levava? Como superar os treinos mentais e físicos constantes? Como ser o cento do mundo de alguém que largaria tudo para ajudar um amigo distante? Como conquistar alguém que possui o sorriso de muitos e a esperança de todos?

Como ser único e absoluto dentro de um coração que não é egoísta e mesquinho? Como suportar que essa pessoa pense em outros antes de si mesma?

Naruto era tudo isso e muito mais, era forte e destemido, era apaixonado e inconstante, era o real motivo para que se enfrentassem ali, naquele lugar. Não lutariam por vingança ou por poder, lutariam por Naruto, pelo privilegio de caminhar no mesmo mundo que ele.

Quando ele fora conquistado? Quando o feitiço daqueles olhos azuis tinha feito efeito nele? Quando o menino da kyuubi, o desgraçado e ignorado menino sombrio que evitava olhar em Konoha havia corrompido sua mente, se infiltrado em seu coração?

Quando notara a luz envolver aquele menino dourado? Quando começara a recorrer à imagem dele em sua memória?

Será que fora daquela vez, naquela pensão, quando o menino de treze anos abrira a porta e o olhara com duvida, sem medo, sem receio. Abrindo não apenas a porta do quarto onde estava mas seu coração. Quando aqueles olhos azuis tinham se focado nele, cheios de curiosidade e expectativa, quando tinham mostrado as infinitas estrelas noturnas naquele ensolarado céu azul. Quando o olharam com receio e magoa, triste por saber que era um assassino, por ter espancado seu melhor amigo, mas ainda assim não receosos, não temerosos, nunca com medo ou duvida, nunca com fraqueza. _Olhos de guerreiro em um rosto de anjo._

E como o tempo fora generoso, ressaltando ainda mais as características principais, como fora bom e cortês ao agraciar o deus loiro com altura, beleza e força, como fora traquina ao dar mais dedicação e sabedoria aos olhos devastadores, ao moldarem a boca generosa e vermelha para sorrir e se contrair sempre convidativa. Como transformara o pequeno querubim em um arcanjo. Como dera armas ainda mais afiadas a criatura divida nascida para eliminar da face da mãe terra a obscuridade e degradação. Um ser nascido da tragédia, que cresceu sobre o desprezo e a indiferença, se tornando o mais agraciado pela luz divina que guiava seus passos, fortalecia seu corpo e iluminava seus olhos.

Podia encontrara morte, podia cair aos pés do irmão mais novo, podia agora deixar esse mundo infeliz e imperfeito, se pudesse olhar naqueles olhos na hora derradeira, se partisse com a benção daquele anjo. Quem intercederia melhor perante o criador do que a imagem daquele loiro? Quem mais na terra poderia desculpar pecadores, quem mais poderia conduzi-los para a luz? Quem mais em Konoha possuía tanta vontade de fogo, tanto espírito?

Lutou com Sasuke, mesmo sabendo que ambos estavam perdidos, nenhum dos dois poderia possuir o que somente os céus poderiam ter. Nenhum dos dois poderia ter mais do que alguns momentos roubados, algumas migalhas de afeição e atenção.

Sentindo a morte se aproximando a passos largos, ele sorriu invocando não mais poder, mas a imagem da pessoa que mudara seu coração, a pessoa que somente poderia amar em segredo. Sorriu por que seu irmão não tardaria a perceber a mesma coisa, não tardaria a seguir seus passos, a proferir o mesmo sorriso, um sorriso de resignação, um sorriso apaixonado, o sorriso do sigilo.

- Itachi... – sussurrou Sasuke, se aproximando – porque?

Itachi abriu os olhos, vermelho contra vermelho e ouviu os passos de alguém que invadia aquela batalha, aquele santuário escuro e iluminava a tudo com sua presença quente.

- Cheguei tarde – Naruto falou e Itachi sorriu.

- Naruto – chamou o moribundo e viu o loiro se ajoelhar do outro lado de seu corpo, de frente para Sasuke, só então desfez seu sharingan, depois de anos usando-o constantemente, queria poder ver realmente aquele loiro – você veio enfim.

Naruto segurou a mão que buscava a sua. Confuso, mas determinado, como sempre fora.

Azul e negro se chocaram, se mediram, se admiraram.

- Meu ultimo presente para você – Itachi falou fraco, pegando o pergaminho no bolso das vestes – você cumpriu sua promessa, eu cumpro a minha.

- Não é hora para falar disso – Naruto falou olhando a extensão dos ferimentos, notando o sangue de Itachi em suas mão – temos que estancar o sangramento.

- Não – Itachi decretou – apenas me olhe, me permita morrer olhando-o.

Naruto olhou-o confuso, mas o moreno apenas sorriu. Depois olhou para o irmão, usando seu sharingan para dizer algo, e então puxou o loiro pela nuca e colou seus lábios com os dele, usando seu ultimo fôlego para aspirar aquele hálito divino, deixando uma marca de si naquela boca sagrada.

Naruto não tinha se recobrado do choque quando sentiu a mão em sua nuca fraquejar. Olhou confuso para o homem que o beijara e viu um sorriso tranqüilo em sua face marcada. Uchiha Itachi estava morto, morrera beijando-o.

- Porque? – Naruto perguntou para o morto, não entendendo o motivo desse beijo, o que gerava toda aquela atitude.

- O que ele te pediu? – Sasuke quis saber, não parecia confuso, somente curioso.

- Eu o encontrei há alguns dias – Naruto falou arrumando a mão de Itachi sobre o corpo – ele me pediu que viesse até aqui, sozinho. Disse que se eu o fizesse ele me diria o objetivo da Akatsuki e o ponto fraco e forte de cada um de seus membros.

Sasuke entendeu, o irmão estava pronto para trair a organização, pronto para morrer, por isso havia providenciado para que pudesse ver Naruto uma ultima vez, para que pudesse morrer em seus braços, em seus lábios. Um último pecado, um beijo roubado, mas deus poderia entender esse desejo.

Naruto se levantou, confuso, perdido.

- Sabe onde fica a vila, se quiser voltar para lá – Naruto falou, dando as costas para Sasuke, não se sentindo suficientemente forte para confrontá-lo – se é para lá que seus pés o guiarem.

Sasuke olhou as costas do loiro, aquele quer fora seu amigo, aquele que fora seu rival, aquele que fora até o fim do mundo para resgatá-lo e entendeu o sorriso de seu irmão, entendeu a profundidade de sua maldição.

- Talvez eu retorne com você – disse por fim, vendo o loiro parar e se voltar – não tenho mais nada para fazer.

Recebeu um sorriso do loiro, um sorriso fraternal, um sorriso de boas-vindas. E seguindo-o para vila onde nascera, onde crescera e fora feliz, ele lembrou das palavras que o ultimo sharingan de seu irmão lhe enviara.

_Você poderá segui-lo, poderá passar seus dias ao lado dele, mas somente isso. Nunca conseguira a força necessária para mudar sua natureza, por mais que tente, por mais que lute. Nós somos demônios, podemos viver sobre o sol, mas é na escuridão que nos curamos. Ele é diferente de nós, ele é um anjo, e por isso pode iluminar a escuridão, pode andar por ela sem que ela o corrompa ou enfraqueça._

_A punição que deus deu aos demônios é profunda e eterna: os demônios não podem tocar nos anjos, somente podem amá-los em silencio, em segredo._


End file.
